


【千文凯源】三十题（七）

by Jackson169



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson169/pseuds/Jackson169





	【千文凯源】三十题（七）

在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕

“千智赫，你是被蚊子咬了吗？”马思远问。

“嗯？”千智赫正算着一道很难的数学题，敷衍地应了一声。

“就你脖子上……”马思远的话被突然大声咳嗽的天宇文打断了，天宇文还用力地挪动椅子，发出了刺耳的声音，马思远的注意力被转移了，开始训斥天宇文的反常举动，天宇文唯唯诺诺。

千智赫抬头一看，刚好看到天宇文红着脸低下头，下意识摸了摸脖子，果然有个地方微微刺痛。

哦，千智赫想，是因为昨天……

千智赫粗暴地把两根手指塞进天宇文的嘴里，天宇文的脸涨得通红，抽噎了一声，颤抖不已地舔湿了那两根手指，他的嘴巴又软又暖——跟他下面那张嘴一样。千智赫飞快地拔出了手指，推搡着让天宇文躺下，天宇文喘息着倒了下去，自动分开了双腿——他的下身早就脱得光光的了。他们昨天才做过，千智赫的手指很轻易就进去了，没一会天宇文又开始发出那种软绵绵的哀求声，哀求千智赫快点进来，但千智赫心如铁石置若罔闻，直到三根手指都很顺利的进出后才提枪上阵。

千智赫动得又快又猛，天宇文死死抱着身上人的肩脖，眼泪水糊住了睫毛，什么都看不见，只知道自己被用力干着。

突然听到似乎有人经过，天宇文又羞又怕，咬住了千智赫的脖子，千智赫不管不顾，捅到了最深处——天宇文直接就被他操射了。

 

大概就是那时候留下的痕迹吧……

千智赫漫不经心地想，正好对上天宇文不安的眼神，千智赫摇摇头笑了，表示自己不在意。

 

电话Sex

 

“王源儿？这么晚了还不睡啊……（呵欠）”

“小凯，我想你了……”

“嗯……我也想你……”

“你什么时候回来？”

“可能还要两三天吧，很难说。”

“要不……”

“不不，你不用过来，太麻烦了，过几天我就回去了，乖啊王源儿，嗯？”

“可是我好想你……（吸鼻子）”

“有多想？（翻身躺平）”

“很想……想得好难受……连那里也很想你……”

“哦，那里——是哪里呢？（压低声音）”

“下、下面……（喘气）”

“哦——你现在穿着衣服吗王源儿？”

“嗯、嗯……穿着睡衣……有纽扣那一套……”

“自己把纽扣解了，我要把手伸进去……”

“解开了，小凯……（衣服悉悉索索的声音）”

“好，我习惯先捏一下你左边的那个小东西，它开始还是软软的，但是我喜欢用力捏它，很快，它就硬了，是不是？”

“是、是的！它硬了！（剧烈喘息）”

“然后是另外一边，我很公平的，两边都会捏，是吧？”

“唔啊、小凯！”

“接下来就是下面了，来，王源儿，把裤子脱了……（掀开了被子往下摸）”

“嗯……脱掉了，小凯……（急切扯开裤子的声音）”

“好，现在想着我在摸你的小源源……”

“什么小源源，小凯你好烦啦，这种绰号……”

“我在摸着它（坏笑声），它开始变大、变硬……哦，流水了对不对？”

“嗯对……我也想，想摸你的……”

“留到下次吧，下次我要用你的嘴……（呼吸急促）”

“啊啊……小凯、小凯我……”

“要到了吗？一起，王源儿我们一起！”

“嗯！（抽泣声）”

“呼……”

 

对话真是好写（你够

 

射在任意一方的任意部位

因为太匆促了，易烊千玺在准备插入前才发现买的套子不合自己的尺寸。捏着盒子，易烊千玺一脸犯难：“要不就不进去了吧？我们相互用手……”

“不行千玺！”刘志宏急得用自己的屁股去蹭易烊千玺已经充血硬挺的大家伙。易烊千玺猛吸一口气，差点就控制不住，直接插进去了。

“唔……千玺，进来嘛……”刘志宏泪眼朦胧，“直接内射就好……”

“也不是不可以……但是最后我要射在你脸上。”易烊千玺说。

“好的好的！快点进来……不要再折磨我了……”刘志宏朝易烊千玺伸出双臂，易烊千玺扑上去，抱住刘志宏，一下全部插了进去。

然后就是喘息声、呻吟声、哭叫哀求声和床摇动的声响。

最后易烊千玺准备到了时，他狠狠心拔了出来，扶着自己的家伙对准刘志宏的脸——

刘志宏当即就被射了一脸，还蠢乎乎的伸舌头去接。

摆明就是爽晕了。

真是个小傻瓜。

 

不碰性器官就射

有句话是这么说的：男人胸前那两点只是为了区分正反面用的。

说白啦，就是没什么卵用。

但对有一些人来说不是。

比如我们的王源。

他胸前的那两粒小东西就十分的不听话，敏感得要命，动不动就硬起来，实在是让王源伤透了脑筋。

和王俊凯有了亲密的关系后，王俊凯“我的！”的独占欲支配下，王源身上的小秘密被摸了个一清二楚。

王源发现，从小就爱逗弄自己的王俊凯，最近特爱在“那方面”的事情上，逗弄自己……

“王源儿……”王俊凯隔着薄薄的布料掐拧王源胸前那两点，电过一样的快感流遍全身，王源哽咽了一下，腰软得差点就撑不住。

王俊凯似乎还嫌不够，“自己拉起来吧？”低沉好听的声音就像是恶魔的低语，王源抖着手把衣服拉到下巴的地方。

王俊凯低头煞有介事地打量那两粒已经硬了的小东西，捏住右边那一个，哼声轻笑：“让我来试试味道吧！”

“啊、小凯，不……啊呀！！！”

王俊凯一口咬住了那个小东西，尖尖的虎牙故意划过，湿润灵活的舌头戏弄着那个已经肿胀不堪的小可怜——王源被刺激得立刻就哭了出来，痛苦夹杂着欢愉的对待令他下身也有了反应。

“小凯、小凯我……啊……”王源呜咽着哭泣，他希望王俊凯能碰碰他下面，可是快感一波接一波，让他连话也说不清。

“不——要——”王俊凯又重重吸了一下，换来王源一声尖叫后才慢悠悠地说：“我想看看，你是不是只用这里就能发泄——”

王源闭着眼摇摇头，快感渐渐堆积，他已经快要撑不住了——

“我、小凯我……啊！”

王源直接射在了裤子里。

王俊凯把已经无力的王源抱在怀里，满意地笑了：“王源儿真厉害，不碰都能发泄出来……”

 

纹身/穿孔/等等

有时候刘志宏半夜会惊醒，不是做噩梦，就是……突然醒了。这个时候，如果易烊千玺睡在身边，刘志宏就会钻进被子下边含住他的大家伙，直到易烊千玺被下身勃发的情欲弄醒，带着巨大的、愤怒的起床气把刘志宏狠狠操进床垫里，用粗暴的性爱来解决——刘志宏对此毫无意见。  
可如果易烊千玺不在，等待刘志宏的就是一整晚的夜不成眠，他只能压抑地舒缓自己，直到再也射不出来，然后就是睁着眼睛辗转反侧到天明。

易烊千玺开始还觉得没什么，等到这种情况越来越频繁时，他觉得不对劲了，可是刘志宏咬死不肯说。聪明如易烊千玺，自然明白自己恋人这是缺乏安全感了，他想了想，觉得应该做点什么。

做点什么好呢？

夜色朦胧，刘志宏洗完澡光着身子跑出来，跳到易烊千玺身上，易烊千玺抱住他，亲昵了一会儿，易烊千玺突然开口：“你愿意为我做这个吗？”

刘志宏看着易烊千玺拿出穿耳器和银耳钉，毫不犹豫地说：“当然！我很乐意！”

易烊千玺捏了捏刘志宏小小的耳垂，上面还有细幼的绒毛，捏起来手感很好。

很快。易烊千玺想，用酒精简单消毒了一下，拿起穿耳器。这上面就会有一个伤口，无法避免的疼痛和鲜血。但易烊千玺没有丝毫犹豫——

“嗯！”刘志宏剧烈地吸了口气。

疼，但也不是不能忍受。

易烊千玺把刘志宏照顾得很好，血不再流了。刘志宏的左耳上，银色的耳钉熠熠生光。易烊千玺把镜子放到刘志宏面前，问：“喜欢吗刘志宏？”

刘志宏面颊酡红，低声说：“只要是千玺给的，我都喜欢。”

“你要记住，刘志宏——”易烊千玺单手解开了自己衬衫上的纽扣，另一只手把刘志宏按在了床上。“我只会这样对你。”

易烊千玺挺身刺入时，刘志宏往后一仰，太大了也太快了！可是刘志宏没有喊停，正相反，他叫得相当大声，拼命地叫喊着让易烊千玺不要停下来，要更多，想要更深地感受——

左耳的伤口灼热，这是千玺留在他身上的痕迹。

只为他。

 

第一次

如果彼此都是对方的第一次——

 

王俊凯下了GV来看结果被吓到了；  
王源偷偷上网去咨询男人和男人该怎么做。

王俊凯实在鼓不起勇气去成人用品店只能默默网购了套子和润*滑剂；  
王源在上厕所和换衣服时都会装作若无其事比较自己和王俊凯的大小。

王俊凯好不容易确定今晚家里没人，邀请王源到自己家过夜，听到王源答应后才发现自己的手心都湿了；  
王源在出门前纠结了三个半小时该穿什么衣服，搞得精疲力竭，随便套了一身出门，路上才想起去到最后还不是要全部脱掉。

王俊凯坐在床上等王源洗澡出来时只觉得一秒千年；  
王源洗澡擦身时都比平时用力，还忍不住暗搓搓冲洗了一下后面。

王俊凯手脚僵硬地把同样手脚僵硬的王源按倒在床上，咽了咽唾沫，倾身吻了下去；  
王源反手抱住王俊凯，觉得好奇怪又不是第一次接吻怎么现在吻起来感觉更加好。

王俊凯抬起王源的腿准备进去时才发现自己忘了戴套；  
王源忍不住笑了，坐起来拿过套子，撕开包装，有点羞涩地帮小王俊凯戴上套子。

好紧——王俊凯第一感觉；  
好大——王源第一感觉。

王俊凯泄了后瞬间失神，趴在王源身上好一会儿来慢慢退出来；  
王源只觉得好爽哦，也不顾自己胸口的白色液体就蹭到王俊凯怀抱里。

王俊凯休息妥当后要下床去厕所清洗，还把不愿起来的王源也拖了下床；  
王源嘴上嘟嘟囔囔，但还是跟着王俊凯进了厕所。

这就是，他们俩的第一次。

==============================================================  
三十题当初之所以停更是因为撸否吞得太厉害了，还有就是评论和私信只会要密码，实质性的鼓励留言几乎没有，肉文的热度也不高，加上我又懒又没灵感（这才是主要原因！），因此，我当时很愉快地决定不写了哇哈哈哈（喂！

时隔一年多翻翻草稿，觉得好像应该填坑，但是工程量太大了，所以就只能采取这种形式咯~

以防有人又要问，前几篇的密码是：flypigcowumbrella

剩下的八题？啊哈哈我们有缘江湖再填吧（顶锅盖逃走

PS：不要回复求后续展开求细节这种评论，以我的逆反心理，这种回复只会让我更加不想写文。

PPS：看在我被吞文的份上……给我鼓励！快夸奖我！(☍﹏⁰)


End file.
